As disclosed in PATENT DOCUMENT 1, an organ cell obtained from a multifunctional stem cell such as an iPS cell, a vascular endothelial cell forming a vascular endothelium, or a mesenchymal cell forming a support structure for a cell functioning in tissue is cultured. A co-culture is then performed with the optimum mixture ratio so that a steric organ bud having a microvascular structure can be induced in a test tube and eventually transplanted into an organism to produce an organ.
In order to culture such cells or tissue, there is known a system, which comprises an isolator forming an aseptic space, and an incubator detachably connected to the isolator to store and culture cells, to perform necessary operations for culturing in the isolator. In a system disclosed in PATENT DOCUMENT 2, for example, two isolators connected to incubators are connected to each other through a sterilized chamber, so that different kinds of cells can be cultured in each of the incubators.
PATENT DOCUMENT 1: International Publication No. WO2013/047639A1
PATENT DOCUMENT 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-135858